Changes
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The real history of Duplica Imite. Enjoy!


"Pokemon" and related characters are copyrighted 1995-2005 by Nintendo of Japan, Nintendo of America, Creatures, GameFreak, and 4Kids Inc. All right reserved. Don't send Mightyena after me! 

"Changes"  
A "Pokemon" fiction by Dr. Thinker by Dr. Thinker

* * *

My name is Annakaterraki Imite. I was borned to Donurugu, my and Carol Imite. Carol, my mother, was a Japanese-American who was helping Donurugu, my father, start up his own breeding/daycare center on Floe Island in the Servilli Islands. My mother favorite Pokemon was Ditto, who could mysterious change into any Pokemon that he know. Since many people drop of their Pokemon to get raise, Ditto sometimes smoothed them by disgusing himself as a Pokemon. Once, a trainer dropped his half-insane Geodude on my parents, and Carol's Ditto morphed into another Geodude. When, that trainer returned, his Geodude was pretty well normal as rock Pokemon goes. Carol who know how to speak Geodude discovered from Ditto that Geodude need his arm repaired since the Geodude trainer asked for a lot of "rock throw", a very messy rock attack. Sometime, my parents or me discovered eggs on Pokemon when they were handly any female Pokemon of the same kind on the lot. Donurug assumed from Carol's Ditto was female Pokemon, but Carol assumes Ditto was a male Pokemon. When I was nine years old, I discover a very pink egg, and start carrying for it--after a while that egg changed a Ditto! Thought, his Ditto could copy any Pokemon, it had one big problem--his eyes stay the same. Well, it was the only Pokemon on Floe Island, I had when I reached the age need to get your Pokemon Trainer ID System or a Pokedex.--That was age 10, so Ditto become my start Pokemon. Since Floe Island didn't have a Pokemon Trainer ID System Data on hand, I had to type my name in literal--but I couldn't fit Annakaterraki in the the first name section--it was too long--but then I remember my dreams of being actor, then I recalled about Ditto. My hobby was making costume of Pokemon and driving my parents crazy when I was age five. Then I recalled Ditto has power to change into any Pokemon, I wanted him to turn it. Then I decide on the name Duplica, which was shorter then my real name. After a while of some battle I learned the name of the Ditto's only attack is "transform"  
For a while, I thought I got in made. I sent up my Imite Theather in Showville between Sunny Town and Stone Town, but when every Ditto transformed, they audicane got mad--because a perfect transform is what they wanted to see Usually after the audicane left, me and Ditto wondered how I could get him to transform with out his Ditto's eye or mouth showing. I was worried on for one full week. At that time, a trainer and his friends show. The trianer had a friendly Pikachu with them and he had two Pokemon trianers with him, a young female almost the same as the Pikachu trainer and a old trainer who looked like a hiker that one might see around Mt. Moon. I had Ditto transform into Pikachu, when they arrived. Ditto's imperfect face--scared female trainer. The Pikachu trainer assumed that it was a new kind of Pokemon, and throw a Pokeball which I stop by throwing the Pokeball. The female trainer stated that I looked like Ash Ketchum--but the young hiker stated the I was a girl--but a bit to young for his taste. After I learned the Pikachu trainer was named Ash Ketchum. His friends were Misty and Brock. I show them about my dress up as different people--I did Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and even Misty herself. I told him my sad story, but then I was out-showed by a pain of no-good with a talking cat--Jessie, James and Meowth from Team Rocket! They swiped my ditto. Ash send his bird Pokemon, Pidegotto, and Brock send Zubat. They return with the location of Team Rocket, I had everyone dress up as Team Rocket member and make fun of Team Rocket motto, but we make discovered a suprised--The Rocket member had transformed Ditto into a perfect Meowth. In a small trick, they give me the real Meowth--I know a fact that Ditto are most squish of all the Pokemon--the real Meowth was as furry as Persidan. I tossed the real Meowth back to them, and my Ditto bite Jessie's arm. Angry, Jessie used a cannon, but have Ditto transformed--and Ash's Pikachu hoped cannon Ditto become. Ditto launch Pikachu, and giving what Ash stated later as "Team Rocket's weekly zapping!" I had Ditto transformed into Pikachu, but Ash can't figure which Pokemon was his--and I told him to get more training in.  
Time pass, and the Imite House's tickets were going like hot cakes. Everybody was stunned. Some Team Rocket members--I think their names were Butch and Cassidy--attempt to switch a "clay" Ditto for my real one, but Ditto outsmarted them by transforming them into Tryantair--scaring them off. A few times, Pokemon reporters such as Gabby and Ty from HeonnPokemonTV use by real time on the air--usually calling Annaka-chan, but fans usually call me Duplica anyway--Prof. Oak, Prof. Ivy, Prof. Elm and Prof. Birch showed up with new Pokemon--which give Ditto better chances to become new Pokemon. Some ghost Pokemon trainers thought Ditto would be scare of their Pokemon--but Ditto make their ghost Pokemon look like Casper, the friendy ghost. One day, I got a chance to get to hit the big time--a Pokemon acting contest near Ectuck City, Johto. I had little to no problems getting ready or getting to Johto, but when I arrived in Goldenrod City, I saw that Ash Ketchum had defeated Whitney--and helped out with the Prince Goldenrod's radio play--and outsmarted Team Rocket's creepy attempt to steal Ash's Pikachu. As I followed the path to the Pokemon acting contests--I didn't heard much about Ash, but I did catch a Ditto, but it was weird then mistaked Ditto started--if a large Pokemon like a Golem, it stay the same size. When, I took it to Nurse Joy, she had two theroies on this Ditto: 1) Pokerus, a strange Pokemon illness that help Pokemon double it's battle points or 2) Height deformed, which means that no matter what Pokemon it transformed from an Abra to an Lugia, it will already keeped the same ship. Nurse Joy told me that it was adult Ditto, so while I wanted to see if it's in perfect help, four old friends show up: Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu! I asked Ditto to transformed into a Chansey, and become a Nurse Joy. They discover Ditto's Chansey, and someout. Ash asked if I was a Nurse Joy. Misty assumed that they were two Nurse Joy assigned to the Pokemon Center, but Brock saw thought it--I think he either he has a crush on Nurse Joy and/or Officer Jeny. I stated the follow: "I should better to try to fool you, Brock." Everyone was stunn as Ditto's reverted to his origin fool and I removed my Nurse Joy outfit. They all said my name, "Duplica!" After explaining what's going on with a Minidit, the smaller Ditto, Misty insulted me--but Ash got me going again. This time around--instead of a Bulbsuar battle--which have a Totidile. I was suprize that Totodile didn't had a "Hypo-Pump" attack. I think I stated the follow: "What you don't know, can hurt you." Our battle got stoped by Jessie and James dressed as Ash Ketchum and me. They said their stupid motto again, and disappeared out of the Pokemon Center. Brock after talking to Nurse Joy figure out that Team Rocket's target from Minidit. I had Ditto take the form of Ash's flying Pokemon, Noctowl. A few hours later, Nurse Joy showed up and told us that a trainer told us that some no-goodie traders was trying to trade a mini-Arbok. We got to the town and saw the saleman and salewomen, they were talking to someone, but we didn't know who. I tried to get Miniditt back, but the male saleman wanted to see my Pokemon I.D., but I left that back at the Pokemon Center, but salewoman attempted to try their mini-Arbok for Ash's Pikachu, but Ash wan't going to trade any of his Pokemon for all the money in the world. The talking Meowth made attempt-revealing things, but attack from Ash, knocked Minidit's cage towards me--and got out. I told Jessie that she was a two-timer, and I decide to use both Dittos. Jessie used her Arbok and Wobbuffet. I had Ditto transformed into Arbok and Minditt into a Wobbuffet. I give them a listen in Wobbuffet's two attack, "Counter" for pyshical attack, and "mirror coat" for specialize attack. Meowth thought mirror coat wasn't attack, but something that you rub on a sport car. Meowth con James into using Wheezing to get Ash's Pikachu, but I had Ditto's Arbok use wrap on him. I had both my Ditto transformed into Pikachu. My lesson confused Jessie that she can't use any of Wobbeffect's counter-attack to reflect the super-shock that day. Afterwords, that day give me an idea--to catch all Ditto that have special ways of transforming. We got back to the Totidile battle--let's just it's was double knockout. While I got my third Ditto, which liked to transformed into a fully evolved version of a Pokemon. For I.E., if a trianer used a Pichu, Evitto as I called it, would transformed into a Raichu. This sometime scare off members of Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Team Manga. My fourth Ditto was perfers humans to Pokemon, but if I commanded him to transform into a Pokemon, it will. My fifth Ditto transformed to different Pokemon type depending on what a trainer sends out--for I.E., if a trainer send out a fire type Pokemon like Vuplix, Difitto, would become a water Pokemon like Seaking--not allowing me to command him at transform. My sixth Ditto, perfers to be a Ditto, but Peritto as I call, if I command to transform--it would. Sometime, it would transform into me and tell a lots of Ditto's facts--that even I don't know. After that, I been catching a good regular Ditto from around the world. I think last count--not caughting the six Pokemon that's usually on my person--I had a total a dozen Ditto. I just got a Ditto of a idea, a theather using my Ditto to become a Pokemon Playhouse. I got one HOT story for the first one: "How Ditto Got It's Change Back!" -- my first meeting with Ash Ketchum! I got lots of a planning to do! See ya, later. Duplica Imite! 


End file.
